mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kuro Selas
THE FIRST ARCHIVE OF MY TALK PAGE Future Kreate~A~Kombatant Contests I was reading comments for the kreate~a~kombatant contest winners, and you said you would host the next one, but didn't know what to do for a prize, well, why not offer a rollback or sysop (or etc.) roll to the winner? (Or can you not do that?) Or just hold the contest for personal pride? Kapodaco! 22:46, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Well besides achievement hungry tarkatan, I think people on this site would be alright with doing it just for personal gain, why not ask them? Kapodaco! 22:56, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Fan question... Hi I just want to ask a quick question on Great Kung Lao. In the section "Present Days" it says he lives in outworld or something like that. I thought it was weird though, do you know if Great Kung Lao actually lives as in he is in his human form, or if his soul and spirit still roam? Sorry this may be an annoying question.SunBin97 06:13, May 18, 2011 (UTC)SunBin97 Re: Fatality Theater It looks good, I'm curious to know if we put all of the Fatality videos in can we remove the videos of the MK 2011 ones from the pages? --Azeruth 18:57, May 18, 2011 (UTC) The only reason I wondered if we'd remove the MK 2011 videos from the pages is because it'd be a bit redundant to have videos of the Fatalities on the page AND in the Fatality Theater. --Azeruth 19:04, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I like the page, I like how it's laid out similar to Armageddon with only Cyber Sub-Zero having needed to be added. Only problem I'm having is getting the videos to work right xD --Azeruth 19:14, May 18, 2011 (UTC) For some reason I add the videos in but only one of them is working... --Azeruth 19:17, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Now they're working, I spaced it out. Wacky. --Azeruth 19:18, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'm doing my best to get at least decent quality videos and ones that are of the Fatality itself, some have the X-Rays too. Do you want to just move the MK 2011 Fatality videos that are the combinations into the theater? For one, Cyber Sub-Zero has both Fatalities and his X-Ray in the video, or would you prefer keeping them separate? --Azeruth 19:24, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I was just wondering, I'm going to go through and take them out when we finish since they won't be needed. Also, do some of the videos you upload randomly redlink? I input them right, they redlink, and if I edit and don't touch them they'll eventually work...it's really weird. --Azeruth 19:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the link, and it happened on Goro's, the last one redlinked for no reason xD --Azeruth 19:43, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :That sucks, there's so many on YouTube though, and a lot of them are compilations. Question, for Sub-Zero's and Noob Saibot's, should I put the MK Spine Rip in Noob's? That's technically his and not Sub-Zero's until a later point. --Azeruth 20:12, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I think it's Chameleon, Khameleon, Taven, and Daegon with no Fatalities. --Azeruth 20:14, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh Meat xD I googled for a Kratos Icon of his select screen but no one has one. I print screened a YouTube video of it but it was too small so it wasn't very good. --Azeruth 20:31, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, if I don't have this finished, I probably got really distracted xD I also can't find every Fatality, like Noob's from MKT won't come out of hiding --Azeruth 20:55, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I believe I have Scorpion and Sub-Zero 100% finished for sure (including Shaolin Monks fatalities), and some of the others done as much as possible. --Azeruth 23:14, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'm probably going to stop and I'll work it some more later or tomorrow. --Azeruth 23:15, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine with them all. Would we be putting the person Babalitied or then doing a Babality? I assume it's them being Babalitied. I have to leave for 2 hours today to take care of my cousin's dog like I do Mon-Thurs, but when I come back I'll work on it again. --Azeruth 13:51, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :I would think that would be the term xD I'll go back through for everyone when I get back. --Azeruth 14:01, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool :D --Azeruth 14:13, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I think for some of them they can only see the new images added to the wiki, and I only see 1 new on my list. I do have a question about one of the new ones though and it's a secret one xD --Azeruth 14:17, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Sent an e-mail, I've had that e-mail address since I was like 7 so that's why it's got an odd name :P Don't feel like changing things around for a new one. --Azeruth 14:25, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Just thought about it, and I'm not going to do it, but we are leaving out Friendships and Brutalities too. --Azeruth 19:33, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :I added a bunch of Babalities to the Fatality Theater, it's an easy move if we do separate pages, but I think I misunderstood what you wanted. I think separate pages for Hara-Kiris, Babalities, Friendships, and Brutalities are fine, but I think EVERYONE should have theirs in one, and not just a 1-3 video section for each person. In the theater, have a Babality one that when opened has every Babality, from MKII, MK3, and MK 2011. --Azeruth 19:48, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, separate pages for each would be fine. It's an easy cut and paste for the ones I added originally. --Azeruth 19:57, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :You could just do a generic DC logo for them and then have all Heroic Brutalities/Fatalities in it for them only. --Azeruth 20:42, May 19, 2011 (UTC) We forgot Brutalities and Multalities, I have them in Kung Lao's right now. --Azeruth 03:37, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Should be 100% done. --Azeruth 02:14, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ???? How do you create those stats? You know the ones that say Age, Allies, Enemies etc. Thanks Emperor Scorpion 22:12, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Emperor Scorpion Goro's Falatity Theather I've been gone two days because my computer was down. 1. So, what's new and what did I miss these past 2 days? 2. Goro's Fatalities in Deception are the same. Can somebody fix that? Tremorfan94 01:42, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for pointing out Goro's, I must've gotten mixed up with the multiple tabs of YouTube xD --Azeruth 01:43, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :You're curtainly welcome! :But could somebody answer my first question? Please? Tremorfan94 02:00, May 19, 2011 (UTC) You didn't miss much, some vandals, we're working on the Fatality Theater now. --Azeruth 02:09, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I saw the fatality theater, looks awesome! I'm surprised you guys didn't think of it earlier. Vandals? How bad? Tremorfan94 02:16, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Achievement Hunters I'm warning people who are "editing" the walkthrough for the achievements only. Changing "mistake" to "error" and back and forth isn't editing, it's annoying. One person removed a letter and readded it (Reptile, Reptil, Reptile) --Azeruth 23:14, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed, I've warned several people over it and they've agreed to stop. --Azeruth 23:20, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, what do you think? http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SN-theMightyTinMan/Mortal_Kombat_fire_and_ice_1 of this? SN the mighty Tin Man 23:36, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Images, icons and more Hello, Kuro Selas. About the images, you can feel free to take whatever you want from the spanish wikia, there is no problem, is a pleasure to help. About the awards, I use 70px images short as to accommodate within the images of the awards. If you need help with images or information, I'm for anything you need. Even I wanted to say if you were interested in the icons of the games that are above the sidebar of the characters. What do you think? .... Sorry for editing your user page, XD --Wildboyz 19:56, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Friendships/Brualities/Multalities Do you want to add sections for those? I have a YouTube playlist open for the MKII game and it has all of them, and I have Brutalities/Multalities from Shaolin Monks in Kung Lao's. --Azeruth 20:17, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Pictures Linked to Page What are your thoughts on this? When I click on a picture in a gallery that isn't linked to the page, it will try to produce a large version in a sort-of pop up, which I like. When we have them linked to the page, they redirect back to the page. That annoys me when I want to see a bigger version, I think I can right click and open a new tab, but that's still annoying. --Azeruth 23:42, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :I was wondering if you want to take out the link that some people add to the end of the pictures in a gallery. It redirected to the page instead of making the picture larger. --Azeruth 19:05, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Prizes I'm afraid those have to be added manually, as there is no automated system to do that. My best bet would be to keep an eye out on the , and look at who earns 1000 edit badges. Mark (talk) 11:52, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Can we move them to our user page and off the talk page? --Azeruth 16:21, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Human Cyrax do you think there should be a human cyrax page? - User:ZhaneMegaKO :So because I tell you he won't get a page you're going to cry to another admin? Seriously, get over it. --Azeruth 16:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Prizes I like the idea, it's cool, and I just wanted to make sure. Who Killed Who I'm moving all Armageddon who killed who references to the trivia sections. I wrote a blog explaining why, there have been arguments about it, and technically, we don't know if Scorpion was killed by Sub-Zero, it's speculation because of a Kori Blade. We never saw it actually happen, we're going of speculation. Sound fair? Only 5 people were shown killed, Li Mei, Sheeva, Kenshi, Shang Tsung, and Raiden. --Azeruth 18:58, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Template I say go for it. --Azeruth 20:19, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Fatality Theater Didn't I finish it? I'm pretty sure all but a few videos are in (those from Game Boy versions I had trouble finding). --Azeruth 00:55, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Go ahead :D --Azeruth 11:48, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes! I've always wanted to enter in the Kreate-A-Kombatant contest! So do I just leave all the information about my character in your talk page or do I create a blog post? ThanksEmperor Scorpion 01:49, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Emperor Scorpion Either way. Kapodaco! 02:48, May 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Kintaro/KAK I like it. It's good :D As for my KAK I saw your comment, I turned commenting off to avoid spammers though. --Azeruth 13:51, May 22, 2011 (UTC) KAK Hey Kuro, I just finished my KAK(Azeruth helped me on the template and putting the picture). Anyway I can't create a blog cause i'm having trouble with the template so if you just want to see what he looks like just check out my talkpage. And one more thing can I send to you all my other information below?Emperor Scorpion 16:16, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Emperor Scorpion Fatality Theater - Sareena I have her Tournament Edition Fatalities but she doesn't have a spot. --Azeruth 20:06, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, she only has TE ones and since I couldn't find them originally it was kind've pointless to have one anyway xD --Azeruth 20:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :For some reason, certain characters in TE don't have Weapon Fatality videos, while a bunch of others do...it's strange. --Azeruth 20:23, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Haro Tanz info Sounds Great! Biography During the war between the Shadowrealm and the Netherrealm, Haro served his father, The Shadow King in victory. But when the war was over, only two mortals remaind.... Quan Chi and Haro Tanz. They battled for what seemed hours until Quan Chi snapped Haro's neck. Haro then returned to life days later and swor vengeance on Quan Chi. Signature Moves Shadowslash - Haro does a backflip like motion that slashes the oppenent back. Shadowport - Haro teleports underground and returns on ther otherside giving an uppercut to his opponent. Shadowrise - Haro summons a shadow clone that uppercuts his opponent. X-Ray move: Nightmare - He summons his shadow clone that uppercuts his opponent breaking the jaw and skull. After that he gives a powerful elbow to the back damaging the spine. Fatalities Undertaker - Haro vanishes. Then a large demon-like shadow hand appears the takes the opponent underground. A short while later nothing but a body of muscles and bones appears. Haro re-appears and laughs at his actions. Death's Whisper - Haro makes a portal of grinders and throws his opponent in. A short while later the opponent's body parts appear from another portal. Other Finishers ﻿Babality - Haro and a shadow clone start fighting over a toy truck. Friendship - Haro makes the opponent a shadow gift that contains a shadow puppy. Anyother info you need just ask. Again thanksEmperor Scorpion 20:57, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Emperor Scorpion It's cool I like it. What kind of quotes did you have in mind?Emperor Scorpion 21:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Emperor Scorpion Tommorow sounds great. Sorry if I bothered you!Emperor Scorpion 22:25, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Emperor Scorpion Cool! That's nice. Anyway I would like to thank you for all the work you have done to improve my kombatant. If I do come in 1st 2nd or 3rd It's all thanks to you. ThanksEmperor Scorpion 20:43, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Emperor Scorpion Btw: I've thought about a battle cry: We are one. You will be defeated. ''Since he can summon shadow clones! Either way thanks for creating the blog! Clans Hi, how are you? About clans, each user of Wikia decided if join one of the 6 existing clans, the users updated news and earned points, add images and edits in the articles. The clan that had more points would be on the main page along with the user of the month. But the prizes of wikia arrived and clans went down. --Wildboyz 22:09, May 23, 2011 (UTC) The Living Weapon HWhat's up Kuro Selas Remember Quan Chi's former weapon (the Living Weapon) that we used to talk about that other day months ago? Well, I've finally created a page for it and placed your picture of it on it. I hope you'd like it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:09, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Talk Page Message I noticed I typo when I was responding to a question, in the message that appears on Talk Pages of new users it says "adminstrators" instead of administrators, missing the 2nd "i" --Azeruth 23:49, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hunting? Tengu Edit, he's now adding them back 1 by 1, the categories. I've caught him on doing things like adding spaces to walkthrough stuff and taking them out, adding duplicate categories or pointless categories...what should I do? --Azeruth 23:25, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :And yes, I've warned him a couple of times. --Azeruth 23:26, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :When I did the Tengu edit, I forgot to add the second one T_T It was a mistake, Azeruth. Tremorfan94 23:32, May 28, 2011 (UTC) But you deleted all of the categories and this isn't the first time I've seen you adding categories to pages for achievements. Most of which I've had to take out because they were either duplicate or just wrong. That's the point I'm trying to make. --Azeruth 23:34, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Delete!? I didn't delete anything! It was like that when I got to the page! I swear! I'd never do anything like that! Tremorfan94 23:37, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Check the edit I posted, you changed the gallery and the categories were deleted. It's possible it was accidental though. --Azeruth 23:39, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :I think I know what happened, dual editing, Kuro's went in first, then yours overlapped it so some of his stuff got taken out. Still not sure why the categories went though...one of Kuro's pics are gone. --Azeruth 23:41, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :I only deleted it because they were the exact same (they even had the same captions!). Tremorfan94 23:45, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Look at the pictures again. They aren't the same. --Azeruth 23:47, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh....Oops, sorry. That was a mistake on my part. But still, I didn't touch the categories. Tremorfan94 23:50, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll blame it on the dual edits, somehow something happened to the categories. --Azeruth 23:52, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Thx Thanks for your comment to my blog about Elemental. I really need to S*** because the NUMBER 1 RANKING Wikian likes my stuff!!! Commisar 1945 20:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Alternative template have you noticed some pages with your template? you like it that way, or you want me to remove them? ' ' ' ' 22:18, May 29, 2011 (UTC) what i mean is: have you noticed all the pages i put it in? want them to stay or take them out? ' ' ' ' 22:27, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Alternate Timeline We moving all Alternate Timeline references to the Alternative Timeline section? Because some of the stuff is still in the overview, including the endings and some pictures. Sub-Zero's page for example. --Azeruth 02:10, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :I ask because I don't know if we're drawing a line on certain areas. Like all endings can be in the overview, but then would we add the ending to the Alternative tab? --Azeruth 02:13, May 30, 2011 (UTC) : :I copy them into the alternate timeline, but i also leave them in the overview as well. what if you made a section in the template called "endings". that or an ending theater. ' ' ' ' 02:27, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Wouldn't mind an endings tab or an ending theater. But if we do the theater it leaves the text of the ending, so I think an ending tab with the ability to add videos would be better. --Azeruth 02:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Ending Theater have you considered making one? ' ' ' ''' 02:23, May 30, 2011 (UTC)